Brightest of all Colours
by Inflatable Marshmellows
Summary: Ryan and Sharpay, full of colour black, white, and the colours of the rainbow. One shots surrounding their lives and relationship. Romantic&nonromantic. Second colour: White.
1. Grey

**Brightest of all Colours**

Disclaimer: I really wish I did own High School Musical, but I don't.

A.N: Alright, I was planning on just a one shot, but then I wanted to add in more colours, but I didn't have any inspiration, but I finished writing this and I just had to post it, so I'm probably going to have more colours in, but no promises.

I'm not sure if this story would be love-love, or siblings-love, but hey, you can interpret it anyway you want I guess. Enjoy. (:

* * *

_Grey_

"Would you hurry up?" Exasperated, frustrated, irritated. If he didn't hurry up, she'd miss out on the gossip session she and her little pink followers- also fondly referred to as her loyal band of Sharpettes, had planned. Not that they'd dare to start on anything without Miss Sharpay Evans herself gracing their meeting, but she'd still miss a gossip session! And if she did, it would mean waiting till Lunch.

Unspeakable wasn't it?

Tapping her nails against the wooden banister that lead upstairs, Sharpay considered going off without her twin. He was taking such a damn long time. "Ryan, if you don't get your BUTT down in ONE SECOND, I'm going to leave WITHOUT YOU," she yelled.

"Shar, just wait a bit more alright? I just can't find my hat, and everything doesn't seem to want to fit in my bag," came his reply. He had a fetish where the contents of his bag had to be arranged in a neat and tidy way, and if it weren't that way before he left the house, the day would then be deemed a horrendously sucky day.

It was a horrible habit, it was, but something that had been ingrained in his DNA. And there was no way one would be able to fight something stuck with them since birth were they?

Kind of like his twin, Sharpay.

He never did dare to fight back against his twin. There was also the fact that he had more of a passive sort of nature, compared to Sharpay- who was obviously the more dominant twin. And there were the countless snide remarks where the other students remarked how Sharpay wore the pants of their relationship, those were usually rebutted with a raise of an eyebrow of Sharpay, or if they were that privileged, a remark of her own. But still, it was still in his nature to give in to her all the time.

His parents had always told him to give way to her, and never argue. And he wasn't one to disobey his parents. So on it went on.

He didn't mind it sometimes, but there were times where she just simply annoyed him to no end. So he behaved the way a normal person would; bite his lip and just ignore her. She never did realize how much he had actually done for her. Not that he felt that she ever would realize, and if she did, ever acknowledge it either.

"_RYAN!!!_"He winced, swearing as he dropped his bag by accident, destroying the neatness he had managed to achieve. _Damn_. Now he had to fix everything, Sharpay was definitely not going to want to wait this time. He probably shouldn't have tossed his alarm clock against the wall and go back to sleep that morning. "I'M GOING NOW! Get your OWN RIDE TO SCHOOL CAUSE THE BUS LEFT!"

_Double damn_.

You'd think that a twin wouldn't leave her sibling behind would you? _Well_, you thought wrong.

A low rumble of thunder echoed around the sky, emphasizing the loud slamming of the door. Now there went his ride.

_Grey._

The skies darkened, and they opened, unleashing a torrent of rain upon the unsuspecting umbrella-less teen. Of course he could have had better sense to have brought along an umbrella when he left the house- the sky was so freaking grey for goodness sake, it was kind of obvious it was going to rain.

But no, the optimistic sun-loving side of him argued that if it didn't rain, the umbrella would occupy _much_ unneeded space in his sling-bag. And it was so heavy, the strap was already cutting in painfully. It was an exaggeration of course. He just didn't feel like putting anything else into his carefully, neatly arranged bag. An umbrella would spoil the military neatness of an arrangement.

So here he was now. Pathetic lone figure soaked in the rain. He considered trudging back home to get an umbrella, but that didn't serve much of a purpose seeing as he'd get even more soaked doubling back. And the umbrella wouldn't do him much good against the growing storm.

Oh great, maybe he'd even get the chance to be struck by lightning and electrocuted. That'll just make his day. After getting stranded by his twin, waking up late, and nearly throwing up his breakfast cause he wasn't feeling that well, being struck by lightning would just be absolutely peachy. He could just imagine the inscription on his tomb stone. '_Here lies Ryan Daniel Evans. Twin of the rising Broadway star, Sharpay Evans. He tried, but he got struck by lightning. One of the biggest neat and hat freaks ever to live. He is sorely missed by his twin, who now doesn't have a poodle to follow her around and do things for her. xxxtheevansfamilyandfriends'_.

He may have sounded like he was exaggerating- and alright, he _probably_ was, but there was a sneaking suspicion he had that his twin would try to make a mention of her in his tomb stone engraving.

But oh well, that was the way things were. And he was used to it, so no use making a big fuss over it and making trouble for his mother. Ah, his mum. She seemed to live under the impression that he was still an 8 year old kid. What with the nickname Ducky, and the voices and tones she used with him sometimes. It didn't really matter though; he knew she liked him more than Sharpay. And he did enjoy his mother's attention.

Great, now his script was definitely going to be soaked. Granted, it was tucked safely (or so he had thought in the morning) in his sling bag. His bag, and his everywhere in general, was getting steadily soaked by the second. The rain obviously didn't care that he may catch a cold, die of pneumonia, and in turn not be able to achieve his dream of being a Broadway Star… Or that he'd get sick just in time for the auditions, and not be able to star in the upcoming musical. Pick whichever seemed more likely, if so, he was betting his money on the first situation.

"_I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain._" He hummed, as though it weren't pouring gallons onto him. Oh yes, he could already feel the germs spreading it's way, defeating his immune system. "_What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again._"

He attempted the little quirky dance he had seen in a movie, but of course today being his unlucky day, he slipped because of a puddle of water, falling and hitting his head painfully on the ground. Ryan could feel the beginning of a migraine starting. And now, he was even wetter than possible.

His white hat flopped to the ground, the creamy white stained with muddy brown. Damn, that was one of his favourite hats. He was certain it was impossible to find another one like that.

"What are you doing on the ground?" Ryan looked up, grinning at the bright pink car that just pulled up beside him.

"I fell."

She rolled her eyes. "Get in."

"I thought you didn't like your car getting wet."

"I wouldn't have a partner to audition with, if you get sick would I?"

"Is that all I am to you?"

Another roll of her eyes. And a slight twitch of her lips. "Maybe."

His grin grew wider and he climbed into the car.

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed that. 

**Inflatable Marshmellows**


	2. White

Brightest of all Colours

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

A.N.: Alright, here we go with chapter two. I'm kind of surprised that I actually came up with another chapter, I had a feeling that this would just die, but I guess being alone in the house and being freaked out by noises kind of inspires you. So here we go now (HAHA, BRING IT ON!!! Sorry, being random. Some girlie said that in Bring it On, and they did this cool Stomp thing), chapter two: White.

* * *

_White._

The lightning sparked, followed closely by the giant roar of thunder. One after another, if it were in the mood, she'd muse over how it seemed like her and her brother, never apart, one after another. But she, instead, was huddled underneath her thick pink duvet, huddled and nearly curled into a small ball.

There was another flash of lightning. The white nearly blinding white light lighting up her room, throwing her and her once safe haven into a different light. Everything was sinister in this split second alternate realm. The posters hung on her walls were glaring at her, the eyes in them watching her, staring, glinting. Her trophies were no longer comforting reminders of her achievements, the soft, relaxing music her radio played in the night (she had always had her radio on throughout the whole night) was infused with a creepy, haunting vibe.

The world lasted for less than a second, but it lasted for less than a second too long.

She whimpered, burrowing deeper in her oh too shallow bed. This wasn't real, it was her imagination, she was not afraid of the dark. That irrational fear of what lurked in the-

Another second of the alternate universe. She let out a small scream, feeling a prickling at her eyes and that oh too familiar feeling of despair.

She wasn't afraid, she wasn't afraid, she wasn't afraid, the mantra ran on an endless yet helpless loop in her head, and she muttered scripts she had recently memorized feverishly as though they were prayers sent to the heavens above that had the power to save her from unimaginable horrors.

"_Ten! Ready or not here I come!" Ryan shouted. Sharpay, in all her five year old glory, could hear her brother run up the stairs, in search of her._

_No, not this time. This time, little Sharpay had one of the best, most fantastic hiding place in the whole wide bestest world. And Ryan wouldn't be able to find her this time, no he wouldn't cause it was so FABULOUS! She giggled, before clamping her small palm over her lips, remembering that she wasn't to make a sound._

_A minute or two, or maybe more passed, and the back of the closet she had holed herself in was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. The long draping coats that hid her from view when one opened the front door of the closet no longer felt like guardians, but guards. Preventing her from going outside and joining her brothe-_

_No she was just being silly, Sharpay told herself, and yet hugging herself more tightly in the darkness the closet possessed. She was going to win this time, going to win, going to win, going to win. Ryan wouldn't be able to find her, find her, find her._

_Another moment passed, longer this time. Time was stretchinnnnnnnng itself, playing games while she played her little game. She couldn't hear Ryan's footsteps anymore as he tried to look for her, she couldn't hear anything from the outside world. What if. What if she was gone? What if she was trapped in this closet? What if she was trapped forever in this darkness?_

_A bubble of panic rose inside her, and Sharpay charged for the door. But no! The coats were coming to life, their arms wrapping around her, trying to stop her from going back outside. She screamed, shrill and full of terror, struggling with their imaginary grip, lunging for the door. Pounding, crying, screaming, hysterical._

She could just get up and flip on the light switch. Nothing was outside her duvet, nothing was going to stop her. It was starting to get quite suffocated underneath the blanket that was getting heavier by the second. Panic gripped her, just as it did before, she couldn't get out, she couldn't stay. Essentially, she was trapped, and there wasn't any escape.

Don't be stupid, there's nothing outside, nothing outside, nothing outside. Go and flip the switch, switch, switch. Sharpay whispered to herself, barely aware of the tears that were streaking down her cheeks already. She took in a deep breath, but she felt breathless. Deprived of oxygen, losing consciousness, she was going to die. Die, die, die.

Just a few steps, a few steps, a few steps. You know that there's nothing to be afraid of Sharpay, you're ice. Nothing and no one can hurt you, there's nothing wrong. You can do it, do it, do it. Yes, she could. She was an actress, damn it. She could act, act like she wasn't afraid of the dark. Act like she didn't care, like she didn't mind what everyone said about her, like an Ice Queen when in reality she was just protecting herself.

Sharpay lifted her duvet, ever so carefully, ever so cautiously, and peeked under it. The lightning took it's cue and struck again, throwing her back into the Alternate realm for another half a second. It was not safe, not safe, NOT SAFE. It was gone, gone, gone. Courage worked up inside of her to step out and flip the switch, when the roll of thunder followed, bulldozing her back under her duvet.

"_Stop being such a BITCH!"_

"_I'm not the one having an affair, you-"_

_Mummy and Daddy were fighting. No, Mummy and Daddy loved each other, they loved each other in the morning. Yes, in the morning when there was LIGHT. It was DARK, and so Mummy and Daddy hated each other. The dark was BAD, it was EVIL, it was BAD. _

She was lost now. Crying and sobbing, hugging her legs and curling into the smallest possible shape, tears pooling and dripping, snot and tears running, the full water works. She was scared, she admitted it.

_White._

_And._

Sharpay stiffened, hearing a sound. Oh my god, what if it was something in the darkness about to take her away.

_The._

Pure terror ran through the teen, making her blood go ice cold.

_Door._

So this was it, this was the end.

_Creaked._

Frozen, caught. Tears seized. Ice cold.

_Opened._

Sharpay opened her mouth to let out another scream as she felt the duvet being pulled slowly away. The Boogeyman was coming, she was dying, dying, dying. The water works started again, she couldn't breathe, suffocated, cold. Very cold, _freezing_, she was going to die of frostbite-

When a pair of warm, _warmth_, arms enveloped her. And they pulled her back to her reality, where she was Sharpay Evans, not a terrified little girl. Her light had came to rescue her, her brother, _her_ Ryan. She felt herself relax, tense muscles giving away, and the fear slowly ebbed away, the darkness turning to light, the ice melting away.

"You okay, Shar?" he asked, pulling her closer to him, hugging her tightly.

She managed a small nod.

"Don't-"

"_Worry, Shar," Ryan said, giving his sister a gi-normous hug when he found his twin sister huddled in the back of the closet crying. He had been searching for ages, and there was a brief moment of panic where he thought that his sister was running away and he'd never see her again. Tear tracks were evident on the little boy's face as well._

"I'll always be here."

"_I'll always protect you."_

* * *

I hope y'all liked it. Reviews would be greatly loved.

**Inflatable Marshmellows**


End file.
